


Colors

by Cyberbulky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Falling In Love, Love, Love Poems, Pining, Poetry, gay poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbulky/pseuds/Cyberbulky
Summary: A poem about the colors of a person.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Colors

I suppose I don’t have  
A color to call my favorite.  
Whenever I’m asked,  
My mind draws a blank.  
Perhaps I love every color,  
For every color is you.

I love the the ember brown  
Of your brilliant eyes,  
And the way they look at mine.

The soft pink  
Of your touch,  
And the warmth of your skin against mine.

The vibrant yellow  
Of your laughter,  
And how no sound consumes me  
The way your yellow does.

The cool blue  
Of your every breath,  
Filling my chest with peace.

The warm orange  
Of your voice,  
Every crack  
And every song  
Compels me like a glorious sunset.

The lively green  
Of your gentle care,  
And how it tends to my soul.

Each ambient gray  
Is both the calm  
And the storm of your presence  
That stirs inside me.

Every color is you.  
Each a fragment of your beauty.  
No part of you is my favorite,  
As one cannot choose  
A superior petal of a rose.  
I have no true favorite color,  
For every color is the most beautiful  
When you live in every hue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this poem :)


End file.
